onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Peyton Sawyer/@comment-25098881-20140624043812/@comment-74.84.233.245-20150906055245
I'm sorry to tell you who ever wrote this comment" Everybody hates her because she is selfish. She only managed to become the one things she prides herself on, Peyton Sawyer Scott because she stole Lucas from Brooke and Lindsey. If Peyton hadn't told her feelings for Lucas to Brooke in Season 3, she wouldn't have been upset, he wouldn't have told her he kissed her and they would have been happy. In Season 5, I liked it when Lucas and Lindsey didn't marry because she would have been awfully moany. Brooke also broke up with Lucas and was in love with him but never let it affect her totally. Peyton Sawyer lets boys or rather Lucas dominate her happiness and she is not successful like Brooke or strong like Haley. She only has interest in being Peyton Scott and naming her baby stupid names like'Sawyer Scott'. That's why we hate her and thank god that Brooke is now with Julian. I am a Leyton shipper but that does not mean I don't hate Peyton. I hated her not because she separated Brooke and Lucas but because she betrayed the trust of her best friend." because of the fact that She was not the only one who was Being Selfish on the show. She had problems with herself because of her family past thats why she prided herself on being with lucas. One Fact is you can Never Steal a Guy from any girl if he wants to really be in the relashinship so Peyton could not Steal Lucas from Brooke or Lindsey. People Never Chose who they love,It's love that choses you. I'n season 3 Peyton told her feelings to Brooke Because she didn't want to lie to herself or Brooke. An she said she would hide her feelings for Lucas if Brooke said she loved Him By the way she never said it. Also the He telling Brooke he Kissed Peyton was his Guilt. As Lucas was Never really happy without Peyton He just hide his Feelings. She didn't let boys Dicktate Her happieness but her Fellings Dicktated her happiness. she was successful kind of better than Brooke And stronger Than Hailey because She had started from only a little help with Brooke to start Red BedRoom Records but she had been able to pay Brooke back more than she paid in only months. As Brooke Gave up on her line to be rid of her mother. Then she is stronger than Hailey Because Peyton The loss of her adoptive mother at age 8 then her real mother at around 17 Was Attacked 2 times by a Pyco guy (Ian Banks), Was Shot in the leg(Jimmy Edwards) a cruel Nathan , Betrail By both Brooke and lucas At one point. Sexual Slurtaion twards her aka the painted DYKE on her locker. then the adsenty Adoptive Father. and the worst Biological Father she could have. She was Really Motivated to become Peyton Scott Because her heart wanted it more than words. THe naming of her baby Sawyer Scott Is more Of a Memorial To her Adoptive mother. Anna Whom was killed when Peyton was young. Thair is the one fact that Brooke had betraid Peyton Way before Peyton Did anything. Proof Brooke & Nathan's Sex tape When Peyton was dating Nathan. so im sorry to tell you but the reasons you hate her is for nonsents facts that can be debunked.